CountryHumans: Random Oneshots
by DabbyCorn
Summary: Completed Oneshot of Countryhumans. No ships and no smuts
1. Chapter1:SonAndFatherlyBondingTime

Fanfic: Son and fatherly bonding time

CountryHumans is extremely similar to Hetalia, some change like their personalities. Canada, America, New Zealand, Australia are Brothers while Britain and France are the parents. Russia has 2 sisters (same sisters as Hetalia). The parent is USSR of Russia and his sisters. Enough explaining. Want to know more differences, go to YouTube or something

I don't own Hetalia or Countryhumans or Youtube

No ones POV

Today was the day America is going to meet Britain, his Dad. His Dad was very overprotective of him, every single bad thing happens in America, he would call and call and call until he picks up.

Now you see, Britain and America have different times, if it's night in America, it would be day for Britain. So, America would hear annoying sounds of his Phone at night, he just shuts it down or most of the time, pick it up, but he'll stay up for hours, him asking questions and ranting about some stuff.

He sighed, yes, it hurts when there's a bombing or a terrorist attack but not that much. Usually a stomach ache or a really bad hours worth of headaches or random bleeding around his body, like, a bombing in New York might make his chest spilt open or at the top of his head, now that's an image he doesn't want to think about at the moment or any moment for that matter.

Walking into the airport, feeling nervous. He wonders if Britain is gonna be mad at him about something, Britain has minor anger issues, not too bad but enough to lose control.

He waits for the plane to be ready, sits down on a chair and slowly getting a headache from the busy loud talking people everywhere.

(Time skip because I never been in an airport before)

He gets on the Plane and finds his seat, and goes on his phone, not caring about the "Safety warnings" or something like that.

After awhile, he began to feel sleepy and decides to fall asleep, his eyes are getting heavier and heavier...

And falls asleep...zzzzzzz

He wakes up and decides to ask someone how many hours left.

He got up, goes to the waitress and asked how many hours left

"Oh, it's about 6 hours left" she said politely

"That's great. Could I order some food?" America asked

"Yeah, here's the menu" She said while handling over the menu to America

"Thanks a bunch" America said

"No problem" She said cheerfully

America went back to his seat and began to look in the menu.

'Hmm, Cheeseburger sounds delicious right now but so does the Mac and Cheese' America thought deliciously.

After a (not surprisingly) long mental argument, America decides that he'll order both with of course some coffee.

The waitress came back and asks him what he would get. America tells her and an hour later gets his Cheeseburger and Mac and Cheese.

After he ate (which took an hour) he got bored and decides to text Britain

~~~~Texting~~~~

USA: hey dad Im almost there

UK: Smashing! Can't wait to see you, it's been awhile hasn't it America? Xoxo.

USA: Ig but heyyyy is mom there?

UK: Sorry but France had a lot of work to do.

USA: damn i wanted 2 get her phone number

UK: America! Please use proper grammar and start capitalise your letters, not these "2" as a replacement for "to" or a "u" as a replacement for "you"! If your gonna use my language, do it right or make your own!

USA: Fineeeee Dad.

UK: Thank you America.

~~~End~~~~

They talked for quite a bit of time, like 30 minutes before Britain's Phone died.

Apparently, Britain and France got into an argument which Britain, decided to delete her phone number off of his Phone out of anger. America gave Britain a mental facepalm, Britain's anger always got the best of him.

America sighed in boredom, perhaps order snacks like chips or candy bars? Nah, he's full. Those burgers filled him right up.

He decided to play on his Phone for the time being.

(3 hours later)

It's time to get off the Plane! Finally! In London! Planes are the most boring place in the world.

He got up and walked out of the plane. Pretty nervous to talk to Britain, but the way he talked to him on Phone was the opposite of anger so, he knows he shouldn't be nervous but still is anyways! Ugh, feelings are annoying...Sometimes...

He walked out of the Airport and got a Taxi, the drive their wasn't that far, probably like, 15 minutes or something.

After that, he pays the Taxi driver and gets out of the car, hears the Taxi driving away.

He walked up to the house and expects the worst, for no reason.

He knocked on the door and immediately opened.

"America! I am so excited to see you!" Britain said excitingly.

"It's good to see you too" America said nervously, maybe this isn't bad as he originally thought.

"I made some Scones and Crumpets for you America" Britain said cheerfully.

"Thanks Dad" America said casually, not as excited as Britain right now because his nervousness ruined it for him, at least he isn't expecting anything bad anymore and actually in a good mood.

"Such good manners, I raised you good America" Britain said cheerfully and America is wondering how his morning been that has got him in such a good mood.

"Really, it's nothing Dad" America said as he walked in the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Oh but it is something! You're the best nation in the world, I wonder when you'll get the "great" title, maybe it's "America the Beautiful" Since "great" is kinda overrated, don't you think America?" Britain said proudly as well as happily. Seriously, did he have Coffee instead of Tea this morning or something?!?!

America blushed at the compliment "Thanks Dad, being the country with the best military as well as the best economy is hard work, I'll visit again when I have the chance. Since I'm going to be staying here for 2 days, I would stay longer but work! Ya'know?" America said proudly and flexed a lil' because he can, he'll say anything he wants, he's the land of the free! And freedom of speech is something he wants to stay perfectly legal.

"Yes, America I know. I used to be an Empire, I used to be the best nation but things change" Britain said casually and maybe a bit proudly. We're great and proud nations after all.

"I knowwww, you tell me these weird empire stories allll the time" America said.

"They're Interesting, aren't they?" Britain asked with a smirk.

"Some of them, but most are preeettty boring. Sorry Dad" America said honestly and also with a smirk.

"Enough talking, I finished heating up the supper" Britain said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh? that's why you were taking so long to bring out the food?" America asked, honestly not hungry at all but it's too late to say no now...

"Yes" Britain said simply while walking out the kitchen with food and handed 1 plate over to America.

"Thanks a bunch" said America.

"My pleasure" said Britain sitting down next to America.

America grapped the remote and turned on the TV to the American news channel.

"Okay, we're gonna watch your news?" Britain asked.

"Yup" said America.

After the adverts are over, it's finally showing the news.

"Breaking news: There has been a drastic increase in illegal drugs in the past years in America" News Reporter said dramatically.

"Oh dear! I hope you'll be okay America" Britain said with concern.

"It'll be fine Dad, my cops will do something abo-" about it.. but interrupted by the TV.

"The cops have betrayed us as they use their guns to kill people" News Reporter said dramatically.

The two nations gasped.

"Well...my President will do something about it" said America with unsure in his voice.

"This is what I'm talking about America! Make your guns illegal!" Britain said loudly with concern and a bit of anger.

"No, I will not! My people have the right to own whatever they want! Don't tell me how to run my country!" America said with anger.

"Fine! But don't complain to ME when you get an increase in terrorists attacks!" Britain said with pure anger now.

Arguments are common, America had to deal with years of parents arguing and arguing, almost daily. He knew that Canada where their favourite, since they give Canada more attention than America, New Zealand and Australia. It was pretty obvious and made America sad in his colonyhood but he wasn't the only one sad about it, New Zealand and Australia were too. That made them all feel better that they weren't all alone.

After America and Britain stopped arguing, which took most of the day. America decided to go to his room, aka the guest room.

The room was pretty small, houses in Britain are small because of how little land they got, which explains why they have "land" at the end of almost all of their names (Cough cough Wales cough)

America hopped on his bed, lay down and...

Couldn't sleep...

'Of course' America thought with irritation.

'I slept in the Plane' America thought bitterly.

This was gonna be a long night...

—Night later—

America was on his Phone all night watching YouTube and now he feels sleepy, at 8am.

'The mistake of staying up all night' America thought sleepily and let out a yawn.

'I'm sure...Dad..won't mind if I-' his thought was cut short as he fell asleep.

——————————-

Britain woke up from his bed and looked at the time.

'Hmm, it's 9am' Britain thought sleepliy, still tired from waking up.

'I better make breakfast for me and America' Britain thought as he got up and started walking down the stairs into the kitchen.

'Blimey! I forgot to ask what America would like for breakfast' Britain thought with slight annoyance.

'Oh well, I supposed he'll like some beans on toast. As an apology for arguing with him, I need to let go and accept that he's an independent nation now since I'm the one who bloody made him leave with those taxes' Britain scolded himself while getting the ingredients.

———————————

"America! Wake up!" Britain said loudly, trying to wake America up.

"Huh...? Wha? No!? Let meah zleep!" America said with sleepy anger.

"I made you breakfast! It's 10:30am!" Britain said loudly.

"Ffffiiiiiinnnneee" America said sleepliy.

"Good, I'll leave it by the bedside table" Britain said as he done what he said.

"Thannnks" America said sleepliy still and planned on going back to sleep but didn't because the breakfast smelled so damn good!

"You're welcome and don't let it go cold" Britain said as he walked out the room shutting the door behind him.

America sat up on the bed and took the plate of beans on toast.

'Not my choice of breakfast but it'll be fine' America thought while taking a mouthful of beans.

——————

Britain took his crumpets and sat down on his sofa in the living room while reading his newspaper.

'Hmm, heatwave on Saturday? Finally some bloody warmth in my constant rainy weather' Britain thought happily. 'Maybe me and America would go out tomorrow since it's gonna be warm' Britain thought cheerfully and thinking of all of the places they could go.

'Hmm, maybe we could go take a walk around the shops and after we could go on the London Eye, he hasn't been on it for ages!' Britain thought happily and giggled out loud at the memory.

————-

America finished eating and is not tired anymore, feeling bored. He got up and went down stairs and saw Britain on the newspaper.

"Hello America" Britain said calmly, making eye contact at America.

"Oh hi Dad" America replied, not really paying attention to Britain.

"Alrighty then America, tomorrow where going shopping around London" Britain said confidently.

That got America's attention "Whyyyyy?" America replied.

"Because it's gonna be warm tomorrow and I think you'll be bored here in this house with nothing to do, it'll be fun America." Britain said cheerfully. "And besides, you haven't looked around in London for ages, things have changed quite a lot since the last time you visited" Britain said while smiling at America.

"You have a point but it's not like I'm staying for a week, only until Sunday I'll be leaving" America reminded him.

"I know America, no need to remind me" Britain said while looking up at America. "Forgot to tell you but after shopping around London, we're going on the London Eye together, long wait but it'll be worth it" Britain said cheerfully.

"Sounds so booorrring! I'm not staying on some wheel for 30 minutes again" America irritatingly complained.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun" Britain convinced.

'I guess I'll go on the London Eye Since I always hate it at first but always enjoyed it at the end' America thought, trying to convince himself to go with Britain to the London Eye.

"Fine..." America said quickly in a whiny voice.

"Splendid!" Britain said cheerfully with an honest smile at America

America honestly smiled back at Britain. It's pretty unusual for him to be so cheerful and easily excited but after almost a century not seeing your son might make anyone excited or nervous. Britain is usually grumpy, grumpy but caring. It's weird and America doesn't want to think about this anymore otherwise he might get an headache and that's the least thing he wants at the moment. He wasn't even thinking about it for that long ether, might get a Doctor to check that out when he gets home.

———-The next day———

8:34am

Britain opened the door slowly and went in America's room slowly, closed the door slowly anddd

"America! Time to get up!" Britain demanded while standing in front of America's bed. His top hat fell off of his head.

America jumped up, Britain came out of nowhere and it scared the living hell out of America. "What the hell?!?! Dad why?!" America said with slight anger.

"America I'm sorry but I thought that was the best way to get you up without being a pain" Britain said honestly and somehow calmly. He picked his top hat up again and put it on his head, turning it a little to get it more comfortable.

I mean, I guess it worked because America wasn't the slightest bit sleepy "Wha-" America said cuts off out of confusion.

"So I was right, I should do this for now on then" Britain said, clearly amused.

America would be so angry at Britain, if it wasn't the fact that he loved the old man (As a parent)

"Now then, get ready and I'll get ready" Britain said as he handed out the clothes to Ameri- where did he get the clothes from?!?!

America full of confusion, he will never get Britain. The man has definitely changed. America didn't really care at the moment.

————-

After they got ready, America and Britain started to go towards Britain's car.

"I'm driving" said Britain simply

"Alright, whatever." America said as he opened the car door went in, he's at the front seat next to Britain.

Britain also went in the car, used the keys and now on the road.

Some idiot side across Britain dangerously. Britain was angrily pressing the car horn while mouthing 'Fuck you, nonse'

Despite almost getting seriously injured, America was just amused at the whole mouthing argument.

'You cheeky bloke' said the stranger, you would think being called "cheeky" by a stranger would be weird or creepy but nope, Britain took offence like it was a common insult he got from day to day. America doesn't understand the Brits at all but, still amused.

After that was all over, they arrived. Took probably about 25 minutes, didn't know where Britain would be taking him but honestly was expecting it to be good because Britain lived in London ever since it became his capital city. Well, all nations did lived in the capital cities how that he thought a about it, why didn't he notice it before? Oh well, he knew that now and that's all that matters, no one talks about it anyways.

"Where are we?" Asked America curious to know what this tall big building is about.

Britain smirked "You'll see" Britain said.

America's mind popped an idea to where they were.

"Did you take me to a trip club?!" America loudly whispered.

"What?! Of course not you dimwit!" Britain said with surprise "That's illegal in my country?!? Why would I break my own law?! Now stop being daft and go in, you'll like it" Britain promised

"Dude, calm down. I was joking. Jeez" America said defensively.

They went into the building

And it was like paradise for America.

Toys everywhere! Very busy too.

"W-where are we?" America said, amazed.

"We're at Hamleys" Britain said while smiling and looking at America, giggled out loud at America's childish behaviour showing. America will always be Britain's adorable little colony to Britain, no matter how much he'd grown.

Everything was amazing! Toys, videogames, art stuff, toy trains, toy cars, Barbies, Bikes, toy robots- You name it, they have it.

They spent hours in there, Britain's boredom was getting blocked at the amused emotion caused by America, Britain would watch this for centuries.

But sadly, time existed and Britain wanted to show him more of London.

"Come now America! We have to get going, time for the next building" Britain said cheerfully.

"Awwwww, can't we stay for a few more minutes?" Asked America in an childishly whine voice.

"Sorry But 'go' means 'go'" Britain said with clearly fake sadness in his voice.

"Fineeeee" America whined.

————-

"Where we going now" asked America.

"The London Bridge" Britain said simply.

America's eyes light up, he kinda always wanted to see the bridge for a long time but was always busy. It was like, two cool looking towers, it could open and close. It looks cool and wondered how sick it would be to see it in person. It must be massive, cool an-

"We're here" Britain said as he took his walking stick out the car first "we'll have to do a bit of walking to the bridge"

America didn't like walking but whatever, sure, he'll walk.

America feeling lazy to reply verbally, just nodded and did a 'mhm'

—————

They were crossing over a bridge to get to the bridge, how funny. America thought.

But then Britain stopped walking.

"Why did we stop walking?" America asked curiosity.

"This is it, this is The London Bridge" Britain said.

America was dumbfounded. This is the London Bridge? It looked like the most basic bridge ever. He could name 15 bridges that looked identical to this one.

"Wha- what about the towers a-and the opening and closing thingy" America said while moving his hand-arms like the bridge did.

"Oh, that's not The London Bridge America" Britain answered simply.

"Huh? Then what is it?" America asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's called 'The Tower Bridge' America" Britain said simply.

Oh, America thought. At least it got a cool name in the end, not as cool as a name of "The London Bridge" but whatever.

"Sick, it still got a cool name at the end" America said confidently.

Britain giggled at America "Come on, let's go somewhere else" Britain said as he turned around with his walking stick and walked.

"There's still more to go?!" America said, shocked. He began to follow Britain.

"Oh America! Plenty places to go, been or haven't been, there's always a place to go in London" Britain said proudly and doing his weird posh walk those Londoner Brits do.

———————

Britain showed America a lot of things, like Big Ben, Tower Bridge, Tower of London, the Palace and Hyde Park. That was one of the most beautiful parks he'd ever seen, London was actually a fun, entertaining place when it's warm.

Not to mention the fact that Britain and America's relationship has completely mended. They were having so much fun, America was almost disappointed when it was getting dark, but then he realised something...

He hasn't been on the London Eye yet

"Hey, where are we going now?" Asked America, hiding the disappointment from his voice.

"Home" lied Britain, smirking.

'Perhaps he forgot' America thought disappointedly, his boredom side was glad.

Until he was there, at the London Eye.

America's eyes lit up.

The London Eye was colourful lights on it.

Not that America never seen lights on stuff before but he was having such a good day that his brain acted like that was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. (It really wasn't but everyone had those days before right?)

"Come on, let's get on" Britain said had he pulled tickets out of his pocket and went out the car.

America did as he was told and got to the empty line (because it was evening)

They got on, America was secretly worried that he'll get bored on it but since the entire room was empty, the sun setting and the lights and colours around London made everything better than the last time he's been on. Which was 2000, it was daylight and cloudy and rainy and noisy in the room and boring, but now, it was beautiful.

America took his sunglasses off (he didn't need to look cool at the moment)

Britain was pleased to see America finally enjoying his country. It wasn't always raining.

"So, How is it America?" Britain said cheerfully.

"It's beautiful Dad, I never knew how sick your country is when it's warm, clear and not crowded" America said amazed.

Britain giggled and replied "America! I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult!"

America laughed "Hahaha, take it as both!"

Britain laughed with him "Okay then darling"

America, now embarrassed, said "HEY! Don't call me thatttt, there's cameras in hereeeee!"

"Oh shush! It's not like the cameras have mics" Britain said in an mocking voice.

"Let's wave at the cameras" America said.

Britain was fine with that and replied "Oh, I don't see why not" shrugged Britain.

They both waved for 30 seconds and all of a sudden, America put out his middle finger, pointing at the camera while laughing.

"Hahaha, America! That's not very Polite of you" Britain said while laughing.

"But your laughingggg Dad! admit it that you laughed! Or else!" America said while moving his fingers as a warning that he'll tickle him.

"Make me" Britain said mockingly

"Oh, your asking for it!" America said loudly. Britain began to run to the opposite end of the room as America chased Britain.

Now they're running in circles laughing...

Who was gonna run out of breath first? And the answer was Ameria.

He stopped running and sat down on the...table(?) at the middle of the room while looking out the window again but realised that it was halfway down, meaning 10 minutes left.

Britain also sat down, next to America.

They talked for a bit and then it was time to get off.

—————-

In the car (8:48pm)

"Man! That was fun! I really enjoyed today, thanks a bunch Dad" America said happily and feeling pretty tried, he has to go home tomorrow morning at 10pm.

"I know America, I did too" Britain said honestly. He never had this much fun for centuries, he and his wife, France's divorce was not easy for the kids and themselves. Britain missed the love of his life but oh well, at least he still sort of talk to her.

They got home, America immediately went to bed and immediately slept.

"Goodnight America" Britain said in his room while he's asleep "Sweet dreams"

Britain closed the door slowly and went off to his bed to sleep.

———————

America was late to the airport, he slept in a bit too late and had to get going ASAP.

"BYEEE DAD" He shouted in his house and he was off, a bit sad that the goodbye was like this but he was late.

America saw the Taxi, ran towards it.

"Hey! I'll give you double if you ignore all speed laws in this country" America said while panting, he was sooo late.

"Uh- ok- sure" the Taxi driver said surprised, not expecting this.

——————

America got to the airport in 9 minutes, he got to the airport so fast that he was actually 4 minutes early.

America shrugged. Whatever, he's at the airport and that's all that matters.

—————-

America looked outside of his plane window and saw clear sun, no clouds.

'I should definitely visit Dad again sometime this year' America thought while smiling to himself 'Britain(the country) wasn't all that bad'

America decides to take a little nap on the plane. 'Great idea' thought America as he went to sleep...

——-Oneshot complete———-

Any mistakes, tell me. Thx. I'm aware that this is boring at first or all threw it or not boring at all. Some people are different, I'm just saying that this might be boring for some. Just tell me what's boring and some advice on how to fix it and I'll do something about it. Thanks for reading my first fanfiction. Sorry for the seemed rushed ending to some!


	2. Chapter2:AnxietyLiteraryAttacks

Fanfic: Anxiety literally attacks

Hello my precious people, I'm here today with another Oneshot!! Yet again, sorry if offended. See you at the end of the Oneshot. C ya.

(Sorry if I get any history wrong)

——————

During the Cold War, there has been 2 Red Scares. One in 1917 to 1920 and one in 1939 to 45.

Those Red scares where actually America having an Anxiety Attack about the Commies taking over, or becoming a communist country.

Be doesn't want to become a Socialist or a Communist country. Capitalism is the american way, and the only way. It worked the best, you don't starve or getting a life sentence in prison for calling the government "a bunch of idiots".

At least that's how his citizens see it...

———1917————

America was overthinking a lot. Canada was coming today for a friendly visit for 3 weeks.

He can't stop thinking about becoming a communist, what if he did? Would it make him a hypocrite? If the nation didn't like communism but the country is communist, would that make him a communist anyway? Or a hypocrite?

He doesn't know, but he doesn't want to know. He doesn't want to kno-

"Knock knock" the door said loudly

America rushed to the door and opened it

"Ame! It's good to see you! I haven't seen you since this stupid argument war going on between you and the Soviet Union" Canada said cheerfully, but bitterly at the end of the sentence.

"Oh yeah, very stupid indeed Cana. Heh-heh" Said America nervously, he still thinking about a "possible" communist takeover. Also, Only Canada uses the nickname Ame, and America only uses Cana.

They talked while they went to the living room, they were talking while watching the black and white TV.

After a while, Canada noticed something was wrong this is brother, he looked...worried? Scared? Spaced out?

"Ame, are you okay? You look spaced out" Canada said with concern

America doesn't like the thought of Canada worrying about him so he replies "Uh, I'm fine. I've been thinking about stuff is all" America said unsure of himself.

Canada didn't believe him one bit, he was kinda hurt that America would lie to him like that. Did he not trust him?

"I know your lying, tell the truth or I'll put the news on" Canada said with some anger.

America didn't like seeing Canada hurt "I'm so sorry Cana" America said while there's tears starting to appear in his eyes "I've- I've just been s-so scared of com- communists taking o-over" America said while crying.

Canada smiled sadly at America "Thanks for telling me the truth, and it's gonna be alright, they won't takeover because you put them all in jail" Canada said, trying to make America feel hopeful and safe.

Canada was comforting America while he'd crying but Canada had to use the restroom, so he got up and went to the restroom.

While America was alone, he started to feel dizzy and weak, he tried to get up but ended up in the ground, his chest started to ache and hurt, spending to his arms and legs. It was so painful and being dizzy didn't help.

He started to cry again.

——————

After Canada was done with the restroom, he started to go down the stairs and when he saw that America was on the floor, he started to freak out.

"Ame! W-what happened?!" Canada said with concern.

"I-i start-ed to g-get anx-iety a-att-ack" America said while sobbing and hurting.

Canada was about to cry himself, he hated seeing America all hurt and helpless. He liked his Childish, confident and funny behaviour.

"It's gonna be okay America, I promise I won't leave you until this was over" Canada said while tears started to flow down to his cheeks.

"Yo-you actu-actually prom-iss?" America said while looking at Canada.

"Yes America, I absolutely promise" Canada said as he sat down next to America and started hugging him.

Canada kept his promise.

He didn't leave America until the (First) Red Scare was over.

America was having 5 Anxiety Attacks a day.

Canada didn't leave him.

———-1920———

"Thanks again Cana" America kept on saying "thank you" because Canada isn't the one to break a promise, he knows that now, he knows that he could trust Canada with anything.

"It's no problem Ame, that's what family are for" Canada said cheerfully.

And Canada started wondering, what caused all of this anyways?

"America, what caused all of this?" Canada asked curiosity.

"Oh, it's just my citizens, all of this 'putting Commies into prison' made my citizens think that there's a lot of communists in my country and started getting scared over nothing which made me think about the communist takeover but in reality, it was just a bunch of poor innocent Americans getting put into jail over being accused of being a communist" America said casually as he thought that was basically what the Red Scare was in a nutshell.

Canada raised an eyebrow (where? Lol)

"What?! I'm telling the truth, as stupid as it may sound, it's true!!" America said loudly.

"Well, just saying, I'm glad to help you through the pain" Canada said while smiling.

———1939———

It was the World Meeting (yeah I know this is very Hetalia-ish but I like this meeting-idea soooo deal with it) and America was feeling dizzy.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but I gotta use the restroom" America said while trying to act and sound fine.

"Zure, but be back az soon az poszible" Germany said in understanding.

With that, America went to the restroom while walking fast.

As he went in, he locked the door and immediately fell to the ground.

'Oh god, I hope this isn't the fricking same thing what happened 10 years ago' America thought worried.

He started to feel ache and pain in his arms, legs and chest. Feeling weak. Yup, everything else.

He stayed there for a while

———————

"Alright! I can't keep vaiting forr that food-eatvin idiot any longer! I svear to god if he ditchzd the meetingz again, I'll-" Germany said angry, the guy had major anger issues.

France spoke up "How àboùt I'll chèck on him?" She said (have no idea how to do a French accent)

"Fine, be back as zoon az boszible, and I mean it thiz time!" Germany said with anger.

"Úndèrstood Gèrmàny" Said France as she walked out of the room.

—————-

On the bathroom floor, America was feeling pain everywhere and the bathroom he went in is "any gender" or whatever word it was, he couldn't care at the moment.

He heard the door opened and also heard a gasp from a very familiar person, he couldn't see but he definitely knew what his mom looked like.

"Amèrica!! Whàt happèned?!" Said Franca with concern.

"W-well, therr has been another Red Sc-scare" America said, he wasn't crying because he had gotten used to it but that doesn't mean he would ever get used to the pain, the pain is as painful as ever.

"Anòther ońe?! My poòr baby" France said with concern.

America is feeling a bit embarrassed when she called him "my poor baby", he's no baby! And definitely not poor! But whatever, fine.

France started to sit down next to America and stroke his hair.

"Tha-thanks mom" America said as his Anxiety Attack slowly goes away.

"No problem sweetheart" France said, still stroking his hair.

For a few minutes of this, America stopped having his Anxiety Attack.

They both got up "Thanks again Mom" America said.

"It's seriously no problem America" said France "You should let me take care of you until this silly Red Scare is over, what do you say?"

"Sounds great, hanging out. Just like the old times" America said cheerfully, "We should go back, otherwise Germany might get a tantrum"

France laughed "Yeah...Young yet so mature and grumpy, almost like Britain" France said as they both walked back to the meeting.

America laughed at that "Hahah, at least Dad doesn't get that angry"

They both had some mother and son bonding time

———1945———

It's the end of the Second Red Scare.

"Byee Mom, I'll miss you. It's been fun!" America shouted at France as she walked away.

"I'll miss you too" She said as she blowed a kiss at America.

America smiled as he shut the door, he has family and friends that will do anything for him, and he'll do the same.

He went to the living room and sat down on the sofa with snacks and watched a movie.

———End of Oneshot———

As you can see, I gave up on giving France a French accent.

Review plz


	3. NotHungry

Fanfic: Not Hungry

Sooo, yeah. I hope you enjoyed my oneshots so far, they're all happening in the same universe, but not in the same order. Also, uncreative Oneshot name is uncreative.

One thing I learned that Russia has SOOOO MANYYYYY BROTHERS AND SISTERSSSSS...

Also, I never watched Hetalia before, I only read the fanfiction...yeah...I kinda read a lot of fanfics where America would get...anorexic

...

...

WeLP thAt'S aLl yOu neEd to KnoW aBouT thE OneShOt

See you at the end of the Oneshot

Remember that this isn't Hetalia

This is anorexic America Countryhumans, maybe a bit rushed.

Okay, I'm going! Jeez...

——(Trigger warning)——-

Russia is calm. He doesn't make arguments or rant, but he does get into arguments, he just usually doesn't start any.

America always assumed that Russia hated him. It makes sense after all, half of his country hates America, his citizens and government.

Right now, he's in the meeting, and also daydreaming. He feels hungry since he skipped breakfast because he would be late if he did.

———Time Skip———

"Alright, meeting finished, we'll do this again tomorrow" said a country.

After the meeting is finished, he decided to get something to eat.

He walked to the building's kitchen and saw most of the countries, Britain, Canada, France, you name it.

He started to microwave his leftover pizza from yesterday, after that was finished, he sat down on a chair. Luckily Russia isn't in the room.

"Arle you seriously gonna ea' bizza, again?" Said North Korea (Okay, I tried with the accent)

"What? Of course. I'm fricking starving" said America, annoyed.

"Well, no offence America, but you do look kinda...chubby" commented Britain while cleaning his...weird 1 sided glasses.

"I don't care what you think of me," America pauses while he takes a bite out of a slice of pizza "I can eat whatever I want" America said confidently.

Britain sighed and North Korea laughed out of the room.

America frowns and really wasn't feeling hungry anymore.

"Well, ima go" said America to the bathroom with a plate of pizza.

Little did they know, Russia was hiding and listening to their conversation, and began to hide behind the bathroom door.

—————————-

When America got in, he put the pizza in the bin and washed his hands while looking at himself in the mirror. Of course, he put his black sunglasses off. His brain made him much fatter than he actually is, but he doesn't know that.

America began to cry silently, no sobs or sniffles.

Russia began to sneak-peak though the door, slowly opening it.

He saw America looking at himself in the mirror while...crying?

Russia remembered that America said that he doesn't care what others think of him, but obviously that wasn't the case.

It's okay though, because he knew everyone's insecurities, well, a lot of country's insecurities. He doesn't know where his power to stalk with ease came from, probably his Dad/Soviet Union. His Dad could stalk easily as well.

He never knew America's insecurity about how "fat" he is. He never thought that America was fat ever. He was always the happy one, Russia (used to) believed that America had no insecurities.

Russia doesn't hate America, nor disliked him in anyway.

He closed the door carefully and walked away, he doesn't like seeing some countries upset.

——-The next meeting (5 months later)——-

America woke up and put his black sunglasses on, he began to get his NATO black t-shirt and began to go get breakfast.

When he finished making his breakfast and was about to eat it, he remembers the insult that got him the most, and no, it wasn't North Korea's insult, he didn't get effected by it at all (probably cause he is his enemy)

What got him is the fact that Britain, his father who raised him, just called him fat.

It has to be true if his Dad began to notice.

And so the bin the food goes. Like every day.

He barely eats, he overexercises, and sleeps too much.

Feeling depressed, he decides to go to the meeting anyways.

'Not used to pretending to be happy but I'll have to try my best, otherwise they might know how weak I've become' America thought bitterly.

America didn't notice that he was crying until now, until a tear went on the floor.

He took his t-shirt and used it to get rid of the tears.

————————

Now that the meeting is over, like, over until next year, he noticed that America was fake-smiling all the time, being overjoyed at nothing. He was acting like himself but not from the inside.

Not only that, the other countries were being too harsh on America, and America looks...skinny.

How funny, America is stronger than Russia, but everyone isn't afraid to beat and toss America around (not literally) while Russia is the one they're scared of, maybe it's because he's taller and scary looking, with his bandaged arm and rarely a smile on his face. Eh, who cares.

Russia is gonna confront him and help him.

————————-

America was in the bathroom stall, sitting on the toilet with his Laptop, thinking and searching about how to loose fat as quickly as possible.

He looked at the wrong website (unfortunately) with bad advice and other unfortunate people who found this and tried it.

You know what website I'm talking about...

America thought nothing of it and thought this was good advice and decided to do it.

All he needed to do was get his index finger in his throat and...

——————————

Russia couldn't find America after the meeting, he asked a lot countries and none of them knew.

He decided to look in the bathroom.

—————————-

America hasn't eaten anything at all in 2 days now and after throwing up, he feels just empty and more upset.

He flushed the toilet and just sat on the floor and cried, everyone was leaving anyways, they wouldn't come in here.

As soon as he thought that, someone opened the bathroom door.

He panicked and closes the stall door.

"Amerika? Is f'hat you?"

America didn't know what to say.

"Yes, I'm America" America said while trying not to stutter, sob or any signs of "weakness" (aka sadness)

Russia knew that he was trying not too, so he went straight to the point.

"Amerika, I know f'hat you rar'hiding. No need to stay h'rre" (Okay I give up with accents) said Russia. "Now open up!"

"No!" Shouted America.

Looks like he's going to have to do the hard way, which is breaking the door down.

He got into position to break the door down.

"Russia? What are you doing?" America said curiously.

The stall door broke and America was sitting by the toilet was startled.

"Dude?!?! You know I *sob* have to pay for that" America said while sobbing, he doesn't care to hide it anymore. Russia has saw him weak, America is ashamed and embarrassed of himself.

Russia definitely hates him now, he's gonna start laughing and telling him to "man up" or something, probably punch him and hurt him.

"America, why are you starving yourself?" Asked Russia, upset.

"Why- *sob* Why would you care?! You-you hate *sob* me!!!" America said, definitely embarrassed and thankful for his black sunglasses on, he couldn't see his eyes.

"What? Who said I hated you?" Russia asked, shocked.

"I- I don't know, I just assumed since most of your citizens and government hate me" America said, feeling better enough to stop sobbing.

"*Sigh* Amerika, I don't hate you, I did at times but, not to the point of killing you, that was my Dad, he hated you. I think you got confused" said Russia calmly. "I'm going to help you get threw thi-" Russia was cut off.

"Nononono! I don't need help, I can help myself!" Said America, still crying.

"I'm going to help you if you like it or not" said Russia, grabbing him because he is struggling to get out of the bathroom.

"S-stop! I can help myself" Shouted America.

"Nyet, I don't believe that you can help yourself" said Russia, thinking about knocking him out.

But thankfully, America seemed to give up struggling. "Fine" said America.

Unfortunately though, with the lack of food in his stomach, he fainted.

Russia decided to take his Laptop as well, to see what he has been searching at.

—————————————

America woke up in his bed, feeling lightheaded and dizzy, he decided to go back to sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him, so, he got out of bed to find Russia.

He went down stairs and saw Russia. "Hi Russia, why are you in my house?" said America, tiredly.

"Do you not remember me saying that I'm helping you? I went threw what you have been searching on your Laptop, I'm not happy to find out what you been searching" said Russia, upset.

America felt embarrassed, and his cheeks are red. "DUDE!! Why did you look threw my search history! Are you mad!?"

"I'm not mad, I wanted to see what convinced you further into Anorexia" said Russia, continuing " Luckily that you started this this year, otherwise it would be harder to help you, I'm staying here for a month" Said Russia.

"Whatever dude, I can refuse to eat your food" said America, seems too confident in what he said.

Russia knows that, he also knows that America knows how to throw up, it's knowledge that he can't erase out of America's head, but maybe he could somehow make America scared of throwing up?

"We'll see, but for now, I'm going shopping" said Russia.

"Bye Russia" said America.

——-Part 1 ended——

I hope you liked it -

And I also hope that I was accurate.


	4. YOU-ARE-SAYING-IT-WRONG!

Fanfic: YOU ARE SAYING IT WRONG!!!

Just a little something to post. Dad Britain is teaching his children the English alphabet, but not everyone is doing it right. ;3

Canada - Male (Him and America are twins)

America - Male

New Zealand - Female (Youngest)

Australia - Male (Oldest, and protective over New Zealand)

NotHungry Part 2 is coming soon! I saw the new comments and it motivated me to continue, here's a short story for now! Thanks guys so much :).

—————

Britain decided that it was time to teach his kids how to do the English Alphabet.

He set up a little school room in his house (because why not? _(ツ)/)

And now, he has to get the kids.

"America, Canada, Zealand, Australia! Come over here!" Shouted Britain.

"Coming!" They all said as they were running up the stairs.

"Oooo, I never noticed this room before!" Said Canada.

"Well, that's because I just made it" said Britain.

"Woah! All today?" Said New Zealand, surprised.

"Yes, all today" said Britain.

"What's it for?" Asked America.

"It's for teaching you English" said Britain, as he opened the door. The kids got in the room.

"Oooo, it's a classroom!" Said Australia.

"When's the first lesson?" Asked America.

"Now" said Britain, "Choose your seat, you won't be changing your seat until next year"

"Okay!" They all said.

America and Australia chose the chairs near the chalkboard, Canada and New Zealand were behind them.

"Today we're looking at, the English Alphabet!" Said Britain in an exciting voice.

America was already feeling bored, Canada was feeling excited, Australia was curious, and New Zealand was doodling.

Britain already knew that this was gonna be hard to keep their attention.

Britain started to draw the Alphabet on the board. After he was done, he got his ruler, and pointed at the letter "A".

"This is "Ey", may you say "Ey" for me?" Demanded Britain.

America: Ay

Canada: Ay

New Zealand: Ey

Australia: Ey

Britain: "Bee"

America: Bee

Canada: Bee

New Zealand: Bee

Australia: Bee

Britain: "See"

America: See

Canada: See

New Zealand: See

Australia: See

America: Dee

Canada: Dee

New Zealand: Dee

Australia: Dzee

America: Eee

Canada: Eee

New Zealand: Eee

Australia: Eee

America: Ef

Canada: Ef

New Zealand: Ef

Australia: ouef

America: gee

Canada: gee

New Zealand: Jee

Australia: Jree

Britain: Aitch

America: Haitch

Canada: Haitch

New Zealand: Aitch

Australia: Aītch

Britain, who's pointing his chalk at America and Canada: No! No!

"Huh? Did I say something wrong" said the two. "You said "Heytch", it's pronounced Aitch" said Britain, getting frustrated.

"Haitch"

"No, try again"

"Ayhtch"

"Closer, but still wrong"

"Eitchhhh"

"Uhm, what?"

"I'm trying!"

They better not have inherited that from France thought Britain. "*sigh* it's close enough" said Britain with clear disappointment.

Canada and America looked ashamed, but Britain thought that was a good thing, that way, they can practice while alone. Maybe they'll impress him one day.

"The next alphabet is "eye"" said Britain

New Zealand: Eye

Australia: Èye

Canada, laughed: Hahaha! Eyeee

America: pfff, eYe

Britain: Okay, 2 things: 1, Australia your accent is…I don't even know…and 2, Canada and America, I know it sounds like same as "Eye" but it's not funny.

America: Ugh, fineeee.

Canada: Lameeee.

Britain: Idc, now, the next alphabet is "Jay".

New Zealand: Jay ( ω )

Australia: Jray

Canada: Jay

America: Gay-

Britain: Please, America, take this lesson seriously!

America: Ughhhhh, fineeeee. Jay……

Britain: Thank you. Now: Kay.

New Zealand: Kay

Australia: Kray

Canada: Kay

America: Kay

New Zealand: El

Australia: El

Canada: El

America: El

New Zealand: Em

Australia: Em

Canada: Em

America: Em

New Zealand: En

Australia: En

Canada: En

America: En

New Zealand: Oh

Australia: Oh

Canada: Oh

America: Oh

New Zealand: Pee

Australia: Pee

Canada: Pee

America: Pee-pee

Canada: Pff- HAHAHAHAHA.

Britain *Faceplam* I'm putting you in detention after this.

America: NUUUUU-

Canada: Hehehehe…

Britain: You too Canada

Canada: NUUUUU-

America: Hahaha~

Australia is annoyed at those two, New Zealand likes it because it gives her an excuse to draw, and Britain is frustrated.

"The next alphabet is Que"

New Zealand: Que

Australia: Que

Canada: Que

America: Que

New Zealand: Are

Australia: Àrre

Canada: Arre

America: Arrre

Britain, thinks: Itsjustaccentsitsjustaccentsitsjustaccents-

——————————-

New Zealand: Ess

Australia: Ess

Canada: Ess

America: Ess

New Zealand: Tea

Australia: Tee

Canada: Tee

America: Tea in the h-

Britain: nOo-

——————————

New Zealand: You

Australia: You

Canada: You

America: You

New Zealand: Double-you

Australia: Dwouble-you

Canada: Double-You

America: Doble-Yo. Minus U

Britain: Wot?

America: Wat?

—————————

New Zealand: Ex

Australia: Ex

Canada: Sex

America: OOO, you said a really bad word. Also, "Ex"

Britain: canaDAAAAAAA- (Britain threateningly walks to Canada, with a ruler)

Canada: AAAAAAA-

—————————-

New Zealand: Why

Australia: Why

Canada: Why

America: Why

New Zealand: Zed

Australia: Zed

Canada: Zed

America: Zee

Britain: America, what was that?

"……Zee?"

Britain: Why do you say it like that?

America: It rhymes...

Britain: I like to disagree, "Double-you, Ex, why, and Zee" it doesn't rhyme either way.

America: Oh, but I'm still gonna use that.

Britain: wHY?

————————-

Britain: Okay! Can you all repeat the alphabet?

All: Sure!

Britain: Okay, first: New Zealand.

New Zealand: Eyy, bee, uhm, que, uhm Aitch, dell(?), efy, el, em, en, oh, pee, uhhhh- that's all I remember.

Britain: It's…okay, look, it's the first lesson out of many futures, it's okay if you get it wrong on the first try. Next is Australia!

Australia: Ey, bee, see, dee, eee, ouef, jree, Aitch, eye, Jay, Kay, el, em, an, orh, pee, que, ore, ess, you, double-you, Ex, why, Zed.

Britain, disappointed by accent, but impressed by memory: Good job! Now it's Canada's turn.

Canada: Ay, bee, see, Dee, eee, ef, gee, h—-Ay-ch, eye, Jay, Kay, el, em, en, oh, pee, que, arre, es, you, double-you, Ex, why, Zed.

Britain, amazed: Wow! That's incredible, but please work on "Aitch", last, is America.

America: Ay, bee, see, Dee, eee, ef, gee, Haitch, eye, Jay, kay, el, em, en, oh, pee, que, arre, es, you, doble-yo, ex, why, zee.

Britain: Even New Zealand did better than that-

America: 3:

———After the lesson——-

"Our accents ruined our children's speaking" Britain said sadly. "But how?" Said France.

"I don't know, Australia sounds like he's constantly choking on tarantulas, America is rolling his r's, I'm guessing he's playing with Mexico too often, and Canada sounds like America but he doesn't roll the r's, he sounds a big like Australia too, my god, what have we done?" Said Britain.

"Maybe they need to play with you some more? Have you showed them that river in London? I bet they'll love it" suggested France.

"I don't know…I'm going to take a note…I'll be right back" Britain said as he walked out the room.

——————note————-—

Writer: The United Kingdom

About: The first lesson

Flaws:

New Zealand - Memory

Australia - Accent

Canada - Spelling

America - Pronouncing

Me - I forgot some letters

————————————

I hope you guys liked it, I probably tried too hard but whatever. Happy (late) Easter! :)


	5. NotHungryPart2

Fanfic: Not Hungry part 2

Hellllo~ my last fanfic was rushed and it wasn't all that good, but this one will be better, I changed my mind about that "suggestions" thing, I'm just gonna write my ideas, but if I run out of ideas, then maybeeee I'll turn on suggestions. Does CountryHumans have Romano? Or are you talking about Romania? lol

Anyways, read when I say "This is countryhumans" hsincsfjbcssetuiofd I never watched Hetalia before.

It's now not in the Hetalia tag

Enjoy~~~

———————-

When Russia came back with food, dessert, vegetables, and fruits. America knew he's not gonna have a good time recovering from his eating disorder.

He doesn't know much about eating disorders, but he's gonna ask Russia about that later.

"Okay, I organised the food in your kitchen, now I'm gonna make you soup" said Russia. "Okay, I'm going to watch T.V." Said America.

After a hour, Russia came out of the kitchen with vegetable soup. America couldn't be any less of a mood to eat anything.

"Eat it now or I'll force you" threatened Russia.

"No" said America simply.

"Well, I guess I'll have to force you" after Russia said that, he forced the soup down America's throat (it wasn't that hot…of a soup, he also didn't put the bowl down his throat, don't worry lol. Also also, that sounds kinda unrealistic)

America started coughing like crazy, "DUDE! That isn't what I thought when you said 'force'"

"I know, that's why I done it. You are not allowed to go to the bathroom for 3 hours after meals" said Russia

"WHY?!" Said America

"Because you'd vomit it all out, here's some Apple Juice, lot's of nutrition in it" said Russia has he handed out Apple Juice. "Drink it or it gets the same fate as the soup" threatens Russia.

America doesn't like what happened before, it made him feel uncomfortable and his brain didn't process the food, and it made him feel fat again. He doesn't want that to happen again.

"Fine, I'll drink it" he said, then after 50 seconds, he finished it. He was full now.

"I'm going to bed now, Russia, you can sleep in my guest room" said America all tired.

"Thank you Amerika" Russia said.

America went to bed and went to sleep, it took him awhile because of this full-feeling, but he got there in the end.

———DA NEXT DAY———

America woke up, and saw breakfast next to him, it was warm. Seems like Russia knew when he wakes up, which is kinda creepy but America isn't surprised anymore.

He didn't want to eat so he went back to sleep, 5 minutes later Russia comes in and woke him.

"Amerika, wake up. Your egg sandwiches are getting cold" said Russia.

"I don't want to eat" said America. "Well, too bad because I'll force you" threatens Russia.

America isn't scared of that threat anymore, so he immediately got up and ran, to the bathroom, and locked the door. Maybe he was just a tiny bit scared.

Russia sighed, and went to the door of the bathroom. "Amerika, if you don't open this door, I'll break it"

America didn't answer…

"And I won't pay for it"

"DUDE! Fine, I'll open the door"

Right as America said that, he opened the door.

As soon as Russia went in, America went out.

Out where?

Out the window.

——-End of Part 2——-

Small chapter but we can all agree that it was better then the "Alphabet classroom" chapter X-X

Also, oneshots at least once a month, depends on my motivation and you guy's reviews. I really appreciate your kind words.

Helena Smits: "This is goooooooooooood!"

DabbyCorn: "Thank you!"

NinjagoFangurl7: "Omg, I love their relationship so much! I enjoyed reading this!"

DabbyCorn: "Thank you! I thought it was boring because my friend said I put too much detail into it XD."

Guest: "I'm reading this in my class and my classmate Osmar looked at my screen and said "Whatcha doing?" so I closed my tab. 10/10 would read again"

DabbyCorn: Thank you Guest!

IbisArt thank you for liking my stories!

MonalisaRomano17 I don't think Countryhumans has Romano unless you're talking about Romania then maybe XD

And to all those peeps who got pissed off that I was using Hetalia tag, don't worry, I fixed it now. Good day to you lads.


	6. BadThoughts

Fanfic: Bad Thoughts

Sorry If I offended everyone, this isn't supposed to be mocking North Korea or anyone.

(Inspired by this video https/youtu.be/CLnpLxg9CjE and this one https/youtu.be/x7MA3CuYpkk )

Remember that this isn't Hetalia, I don't think Countryhumans has Romano, unless you're talking about Romania.

!!!TRIGGER WARNING MAYBE!!!

North Korea saw nothing wrong in his all mighty strong country, there's no government corruption, no elections, no rich people, no pollution, no religion, very protected, barely any visitors from outside the country, No terrorists, fit and happy people.

What's wrong? Can't they see how perfect my country is? No political or religious arguments at all! There's only one religion, and one religion only, and it's worshiping his supreme leader Kim Jong-Un. North Korea thought proudly

North Korea is feeling bored, since the internet is banned from his country. He doesn't want lazy, addicted-to-the-internet people. That isn't good for his citizens.

He's the best country. Why is America called "the best nation" when he is? Maybe because he's small, not to worry. Soon, he'll take over the world! He would definitely be called the best country by then.

North Korea giggled out loud while fantasise about owning the world.

Anyways, he's getting bored. Perhaps call up his brother, South Korea? He's pretty sure he hates him after what...happened...all those years ago...

North Korea decides ignore the bad thoughts that randomly appear in his head as he calls up South Korea.

"Oh, Hello Brother" South Korea said with surprise in this voice.

"Hello South, I was wondering if you would like to visit me tomorrow, just a visit" North Korea said confidently.

"Sure Brother, I'll be there tomorrow" said South Korea with slight cheer in his voice, he doesn't realise he's smiling.

"Thanks South, remember to tell Mama (Japan) to tell Papa (China) to go back together" North Korea said confidently.

South Korea sighed "I told you many times that they won't go back together again, even if they did, it would be super awkward and they might argue quite often, it would be a miracle if Mama and Pap got together again and stayed being friendly!" South Korea said loudly.

North Korea frowned "Fine, I'll accept that they won't go back together but a man can dream right?!" North Korea said loudly with mild doubt in his voice.

"You're absolutely right" South Korea said but paused while hearing background speaking "Oh sorry Brother, I got to go. See you tomorrow" as soon as South Korea said that, he hung up.

North sighed and put his phone down to the nearest table, looked at it. 'Man, why does everyone hate me, my government and leader?' North Korea thought with sadness.

He doesn't know why but sometimes he would think about how terrible he his, how everyone hates him, he thought it was his fault that his Parents split up (When it clearly wasn't)

What's wrong with him?! Suddenly, he was hit with a wave of sadness.

He went to his bed and started crying on the pillow, he doesn't know why but that doesn't matter right now.

Nothing matters anymore...

—————

It was the next day and South Korea was walking to his home.

South Korea is wearing his black formal clothes, as usual. It's his favourite after all. He's also wearing his glasses(?)

South Korea looked everywhere, people scared to talk, scared to even look at anything besides the ground and the place is unnaturally clean. The people looked starved, sad and poor.

He sighed and decided that this isn't his business.

He walked up to his house and knocked.

After what seemed like minutes later, the door finally opened.

It's North Korea in his typical military outfit, he would often say that it makes him look tough and scary. His eyepatch is to hide the scar he's embarrassed showing.

"Hello South, it's a pleasure to see you" North Korea said with a fake smile.

Unfortunately, South Korea didn't notice anything fake or wrong of what he said and replied "It's a pleasure to see you too brother, I'm really happy that you invited me over today, we don't see each other often" Said South Korea pulling his big glasses(?) on his head.

"Heh-heh well, we got a lot of work to do and honestly, as the best nation and country of the world, you wouldn't be surprised if I don't see you often" North Korea said with nervousness at first but gone with semi-fake confidence at the rest of the sentence.

South Korea rolled his eyes in a playful manner as they went in and sat on the sofa.

"So, I got this game. Yeah I know it's illegal in my country but I had permission from my supéreme leader" North Korea said loudly and cheerfully. North Korea is definitely not happy about anything, the bad thoughts won't go away. 'Is he annoyed at me? Is he not interested in playing the game with me?' North Korea thought sadly but blinked the tears away and disguised the blinking away the tears as like playful begging him to say yes.

South Korea buys all of that and agreed to play with him.

—————-

They played for hours and finally South Korea noticed something was off.

North Korea doesn't blink this much, North Korea isn't this loud, North Korea doesn't smile this much and especially North Korea doesn't need to go to the bathroom every 30 minutes.

Something was bothering North Korea and he needed to find out.

"Sorry South that I took this long, but I'm back now" North Korea said while fake smiling and sitting back down on the sofa.

"Brother, I need to ask you something" South Korea said with genuine concern and worry.

"Sure South, what is it?" North Korea said while looking at South Korea.

"Are you okay?" South Korea said with concern.

"I'm...fine South. No need to worry about something that isn't there" North Korea said while looking down and a frown.

South Korea wasn't buying it "Your lying, I can clearly see that there is something bothering you" South Korea said gently.

North Korea started to cry "I AM NOT LYING, YOU ARE JUST STUPID AND ANNOYING. I HOPE YOU DIE AND GO TO HELL. YOUR SILLY LITTLE SOCIALIST COUNTRY IS POOR AND PATHETIC" North Korea said loudly and pure anger...not at South Korea but, at himself.

South Korea was physically at shock, he didn't know what to do, he was used to this behaviour so it didn't effect him emotionally or mentally.

North Korea ran to the bathroom while crying.

—————

He sat on the bathroom floor while crying, he's embarrassed and ashamed of himself to act so weak in front of his brother, he's the best and strongest nation in the world and is crying in front of his brother.

'I'm not strong at all, I'm the pathetic and poor one. I'm such a terrible brother, I doubt he would like me anymore' North Korea said as he cried even more.

He heard a knock on his bathroom door.

"Brother, are you okay? It's nothing to be ashamed about" South Korea said with concern.

When North Korea said nothing, South Korea thought he wasn't gonna let him in, but surprisingly, he opened the door.

North Korea was silent, like HES trying not to cry. South Korea noticed, "Hey, are you okay? You seem upset about something, I know what you're like when upset, you know?"

"It's just that- that everyone says I'm a terrible country, that my people are suffering and stuff, I never noticed it before, but now that…I look……I see them skinny, poor, and…unhappy. I thought my country was perfect but it's quite the opposite" said North Korea, as he cried right after he finished the sentence.

South Korea kneeled down and North Korea surprised hugged him, South Korea comforts him by rubbing his back. "It's gonna be okay brother, you can fix this"

"How?" Said North Korea, as he stopped hugging South Korea. Both of them are standing up now.

"Let your citizens free, make everyone have whatever they want, what job they want, where they want to go, making money." South Korea said, he continues "We don't have to reunite, you can be your own country, even you wanted to reunite, I won't allow you"

"Brother- why won't you allow it?! Can't you see how much better you are?! One of the richest in the world, great entertainment, free and powerful country you are, I didn't! So please take me away from this world!" Shouted North Korea.

His speech made South Korea cry, "Do-Don't you dare convince me to basically kill you, I- I can't do that! I can, but I won't!" Said South Korea

North Korea didn't listen, he surprise hugged South Korea again.

But this time, he was fading.

"N-No! Brother! Please don't reunite with me!" South Korea shouted, as he was crying so, so hard.

"I want to reunite, take care of my citizens, they only speak North Korean heh-" his sentence was cut short as he fell on his hands, crying as he faded away.

South Korea got taller, he felt more powerful, but at what cost? His brother? He didn't want this!

He got out of the bathroom and went to the sofa, to cry on his pillow. The T.V. was on, the news said;

"BREAKING NEWS: OUR SUPERIOR LEADER HAS BEEN FOUND DEAD, ALONG WITH THE REST OF THE FAMILY. WE WILL BE REUNITED AS KOREA!" Said the T.V., it showed people celebrating, and clapping, and being……happy. North Korea's citizens.

This made Sou- Korea more sad as he cried, Korea cried for awhile, until he had to go home.

——-Time Skip———-

When Korea got home, his leader was thanking him for reuniting with North Korea. Korea felt numb.

His leader was worried now, but Korea didn't care, he wanted to go to bed to sleep, it's 1am after all.

He had to tell Mama, and Papa- or maybe the news will tell them for him anyways, he was exhausted of crying and other stuff, regrettably coming to visit his brother.

———End of oneshot——-

Sorry If I offended everyone, this isn't supposed to be mocking North Korea, this is his personality: Very Confident, narcissistic, Selfish (most of the time), childish, a bit stupid. He isn't bad, he can feel sympathy, he can be caring. He's quite shy sometimes. He isn't confident all the time, he has bad days. When he does feel bad about himself, he would take it out on others by being verbally abusive, no matter who it is. He's bad at keeping his tears in, so, he'll be crying while being verbally abusive.

If you don't agree with his personality, that's fine. I'm not gonna stop you from expressing your opinion. I'm gonna try to update once per month

Update: I was originally not gonna make North Korea die but if you'd like a alternative universe/a different ending next chapter, let me know. :3

Might have to sacrifice Part 3 of NotHungry


	7. NotHungryPart3

Not Hungry Part 3

Hello, I have a new fanfic coming, if any of you readers like Sanders Sides. I'm obsessed with angst, so naturally, I make angsty fanfics. The new Sanders Sides fanfic is gonna be called "Anorexic Disaster"

I'm not into Countryhumans as I once was, BUT I'm still gonna try and keep updating this for you guys.

———-Part 3——-

America fell down the window, as he did, he heard a faint "AMERIKA-!"

...

As he hit the floor, his arm is broke, and bleeding.

America is a very stubborn man, so he literally walked it off.

He ran away, almost got ran over by cars, he behind someone's back garden.

The people's who lived there were out anyways.

America was trying his best not to scream in pain, he began to feel dizzy.

As he was feeling dizzy, he looked at his arm and literally saw why he was gonna faint, blood everywhere.

_And he fainted...in some rando's back garden..._

_Not America's proudest moments..._

...

...

America woke up in a hospital, he saw 2 strangers, 1 doctor, and Russia.

Russia looked _PISSED_.

Arms folded, foot tapping, and his eyes figuratively said _"After we get out of the hospital, I'm going to fucking lock you in your own room"_

Russia had his keys to basically everything he owned, so, technically he can actually do that.

"Hey Russ- _cough cough_. Shi- _cough_. H-hey Russia" America said awkwardly.

"Shhh, don't talk, we're putting blood and liquid foods in your body. And we have multiple questions about you" said Dr. Edwins, the name tag revealed his name.

"I have so many questions to ask him too Doc" said Russia, the anger-sarcasm in his voice make America cringe.

"I bet you do Russia. Now, everyone! Out of the room, I need to ask questions, including you Russia" said Dr. Edwins

"Да, fine" said Russia, as he went out of the room with the 2 strangers.

The questions Edwins asked were simple, but they started getting personal.

"Do you self-harm?"

————End———

Where the hell is this chapter going?!?! XD

I'm not good with hospital stuff.

Jeeez, I hope you like this chapter.

I have no idea where I'm going with the plot—


	8. AsthmaAttacks

Fanfic: Asthma Attacks

This isn't supposed to offend anyone to lives in Bangladesh or offend anyone who has asthma, I understand that it's a problem increasing and nothing to joke about. Enjoy

——————-

No one PoV:

Bangladesh lives with his Parents, even tho he's an independent nation.

His parents are India, his mother and Pakistan, his father.

His older brother West Bengal is a workaholic, he never sees him, not even once a year.

He sighed, he missed him. He's also in debt, but fortunately, his Government is slowly paying it back.

Now you see, Bangladesh and India have Asthma. Bangladesh never experienced a Asthma Attack before, India says it's terrible and it feels like your dying.

That scared Bangladesh, he doesn't want to experience or even think about having one, he thought that mother knows best.

————abandoned oneshot———

I forgot what the plot was supposed to be but I hope you liked it


	9. NotHungry:LastPart

Not Hungry (Last part)

This is the last finished chapter of these Oneshots, thank you for your great reviews. I'm still making fanfics, just not from this fandom anymore.

———Months after the hospital because I'm lazy———

When America and Russia got to America's home.

He made sure America ate, and over time, America is cured of his eating disorder.

It took a lot of time, but they made it.

"Welp, I better get going to my country, I'll be doing so much work for the rest of the week because of how long I wasn't in my country" said Russia, "Goodbye Amerika"

"Okay, see you Russia! Thank you so much for helping me out" shouted America because Russia was walking to the airport.

'Man, I was a trouble-maker' thought America as he went in his house 'I can't believe the hospital actually questioned if I was self-harming, so embarrassing'

America decided to have a burger for dinner tonight. He deserved it.

He took some coke from the fridge, and he watches the T.V. while his burger was cooking

"BREAKING NEWS: KOREA HAS REUNITED JUST YESTERDAY"

America spat his drink out of surprise.

—————End—————

This was semi-rushed, I just wanted to be a good writer and not abandon my stories, at least give a ending and admit you rushed.

I hope you enjoyed, please review


	10. ChristmasParty

Fanfic: Christmas Day

I'm making a fanfic about Christmas, sorry for being very very very very very- SO VERY LATE, I only make Oneshots when I feel like it, and when I'm motivated. Which is why you must comment/review.

———————-

Today is Christmas party day, yeah, not a clever name. America is hosting a party at his big house, America has a house in every state. His biggest house is in Alaska, because Alaska is America's biggest state, It makes sense.

All of the states are going to be in the party, including most countries. Like, Britain, Scotland, Ireland, Northern Ireland, China, Wales, Japan, basically all of Europe, some of Asia, some of Africa.

That's a lot of people, there's gonna be lots of games, and food.

————Takes place after NotHungry————

"Hi everyone! I hope ya'll know English, Spanish or Hawaiian, because that's the only languages I know" said America, wearing a black Christmas T-shirt saying "Merry Christmas".

Britain is England, they're the same person, so, Scotland and the others would call him England.

"*Sigh* America, of course they know English, how would they know where the party is if they don't know English, the invite was English?" Said Britain.

"They could've read the Spanish version, or used Google Translate" Said America, in an obvious happy mood. "Oooo! I didn't think that Russia would come!" Said America with excitement.

Britain sighed, but, in a good way, he smiled while he walked away.

America ran over to Russia, "Russsia! My man! I'm so happy that you came here!" Literally shouted America.

"Amerika, calm down. I'm here because I usually never get invited into parties, so, I'm interested to see what's this about." Said Russia calmly.

"Whatever dude. Do you remember when you helped me with my eating disorder?" America said while whispering.

Russia nodded, he's getting worried now. "да, what about it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you remembered" said America, and now he's walking to other countries, leaving Russia confused.

America went to everyone

"Ayyy Mexico!"

"How are you today Korea?"

"Looking nice, my daughter California"

America talked to everyone during the party, he was excited.

But then a fight broke out between Texas and Alaska

"Hey! IM the biggest state!" Said Texas with anger, "Yer not even attached to the U.S.A!"

"Who cares if I'm attached or not! That still makes me the biggest state! So what, does that mean Hawaii isn't the smallest state all because she lives in the fucking OCEAN?!" Alaska said, shouting.

"YOU'RE MAKING AN SCENE WITH YER BULLSHIT TALK, HAWAII ISNT EVEN THE SMALLEST STATE IN THE FIRST PLACE, SHES ACTUALLY A PRETTY BIG CONTRY"

"WHAT AN HYPOCRITE YOU ARE TEXAS—!"

Everyone was looking at them, America decided to put an end to it.

"Woah woah woah! What's this argument about?" Said America.

"Texas is delusional, he thinks he's the "biggest state" while he's actually the 2ND BIGGEST—" said Alaska.

"Really? You two are arguing about this topic again?" Said America while he Facepalmed.

"For the last time" America looked at Texas "Alaska is the biggest state, attached or not, she's still a part of me, you don't give her enough credit" America continued "Now, you two need to apologise, I'm not in a mood for a Civil War over who's the biggest state"

——— Abandoned———


	11. EvilSide(?)

Fanfic: Evil Side(?)

I may get some history wrong or the times wrong or basically anything wrong but I can always fix that with a sprinkle of review dust, a very powerful dust that can tell people things. Oooooo, spooky! (I'm bad at writing fanfiction and bad at history)

I know I say this all the time but:

Sorry if I offend anyone.

(Fanfic inspired by this video: https/youtu.be/tmTiNrHA4Q4 )

——————

No one's POV

New President Abraham Lincoln

America thought the name had a nice ring to it but a lot of people in the south hates him for some reason.

Meh, nothing to worry about. Every time he got a new president at least some parts of him hate the new president, that's how things just worked.

He shrugged it off, but little did he know that this was the beginning of a painful, sorrowful war.

—————-

In 12th April 1861, America suddenly felt a sting in his chest, head and back.

It was so painful but he's confused, why is he feeling pain? Did something happen to the country?

He doesn't know yet but hopefully it's nothing above minor

——27th April 1861——

He was passing a mirror and looked at himself for a split second and saw something, he went back towards the mirror.

He looked at himself in horror, what's happening to his star-side eye?!?!

Something was wrong, not minor ether. Something minor would be a simple hours worth of headaches (Political or religious arguments) or a cold (if there has been a coldwave in his country) or fevers (if there has been a heatwave in his country).

But he never had an entire black eye, and it's still leaking out the weird black stuff.

He suddenly needed to throw up, and he rushed to the nearest restroom.

As soon as he got to the toilet, he throw up the same black stuff on/in his eye.

He hopes he could find out what's the matter...

——Battle of Fort Sumter——

(April 12–13, 1861)

America was scared, why was his Military attacking South Carolina?

His black-filled Eye was hurting him like hell, so was his head, chest, back. The pain did nothing but increase.

He tried every single Painkiller he saw and brought but it did nothing but make the pain worse!!!

Something terrible going on in the South of himself, he could feel it and it's painful, like he was slowly being ripped apart.

Sounds painful as hell, hopefully that won't happen to him

Hopefully...

——December 20, 1860——

South Carolina left the Union, kinda.

And he felt his right arm bleed, he quickly went and got bandages, and used them for his arm.

It wasn't that hard to get the bandages because he was in the kitchen anyways.

He fell to the floor.

He started to cry, why is this painful?!?! What's going on?!?! He must find out what's going on by going to the South

He must get answers...

——I give up putting dates because I am lazy——

He figured out what's going on!

He was having a civil war, he didn't know why civil wars are so painful, he guesses it's because two parts of the same country are fighting, if they make a flag...would that mean he would have to split so that flag could become a person?

He dreads how painful that would be, he knows it could happen.

———-abandoned Oneshot———-

I rushed googled history and stuff soooo things may be wrong. Just saying.

Take a shot everytime this Oneshot says "painful" (lol! I'm joking! Don't do it! But I should seriously use different words)

The plot was supposed to be:

America splits literally in half, the confederate America seems evil but he's actually not evil. It's complicated, like, he does evil things but he has to for survival, the America side and evil side chat for a bit, and then the civil war ends and evil side is dead, and America comes back to normal, and cries because he and his evil side was getting along.

so that's why there was a question mark in the name of the chapter but I was too lazy to finish it so I said the plot here...i don't support the confederate in any way, I just wanted to make bad ending fluff


End file.
